


Be my mirror (my sword and shield)

by MercyBuckets



Series: Mercy's Shadowhunters AU Mondays [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassination Attempt(s), BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, BAMF Jace Wayland, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Clave Politics, Diplomacy, Downworlder Politics, Gen, Human Experimentation, Izzy is a great spy, Lightwood Siblings, M/M, Maia doesn't take shit from anyone, Maryse Is Trying In Her Own Way, Max Is In A Coma, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parabatai, Political Alliances, Rebellion, Scheming, Tags Are Hard, The Seelies are kinda shady, Valentine is the worst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyBuckets/pseuds/MercyBuckets
Summary: Prince Alexander Lightwood knew he was giving up any chance at the throne when he kissed notorious Downworld leader, Magnus Bane, at his own wedding. But actions can have unintended consequences and soon Alec and his siblings are swept up by a plot that threatens to topple the very kingdom they call their home. On the run and desperate to protect their family, the siblings reach out to their Downworld allies, trying to forge a new path. But not everyone wants change or peace and if they want to build a new empire, they have to survive the fall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So with three (!!!) Shadowhunters WIPs, I thought, this week I should write something short and self-contained for Shadowhunters AU Monday. Of course, being me, I instead wrote this because really who doesn't need another multichapter fic of unknown length in their life amiright?
> 
> Title is from 'Viva La Vida' by Coldplay and this is unbetaed so be gentle please.

Crown Prince Maxwell Lightwood of Idris was poisoned just three days after the rune ceremony, which marked the beginning of his ascension to the throne. No one knew what had happened in the early morning hours between the prince retiring for the evening and Princess Isabelle’s scream when she found her unconscious brother surrounded by the bodies of his personal guard. Max was only ten years old. Now he was in a bed, in a tower, slowly dying and there was nothing any of the court physicians could do for him.

‘Please Mother!’ Prince Alexander didn’t care that he was begging. ‘ _Please_ , just let me call Magnus!’

High Queen Maryse Lightwood could have been a statue standing over her youngest son’s sick bed. ‘Magnus,’ she spat. ‘You have the _audacity_ to say his name in _my_ house?’

Alec was careful to keep his gaze lowered, even as his blood boiled. Next to him, Isabelle, who was slumped over Max’s bed, shifted in her sleep. Jace Wayland, Alec’s _parabatai_ and foster brother, silently watched over his siblings through half-slit eyes, one hand on his seraph blade.  

‘Mother, I’ll do _anything_ ,’ said Alec dropping respectfully to his knees. ‘I’ll marry Lydia. Just let me call him, _please_! He can help––’

The slap took Alec by surprise and he let out a choked cry. His hand went to his cheek, which was bleeding where his mother’s rings had connected. Behind him, Jace’s knuckles turned white on the hilt of his blade but he didn’t intervene.

‘Help?’ said Maryse. ‘ _Help_? You and that _warlock_ are the reason your brother is die–– the reason your brother is in that bed.’ Alec made a wounded noise, like she had hit him again and Maryse yanked him up with a hand in his hair, her eyes blazing. ‘You are _lucky_ I haven’t had you tossed in a cell to _rot_ for what you’ve done to this family.’

She let go of his hair and Alec slumped. His head was spinning and he couldn’t think straight. All he knew was Max was the only thing that mattered.  

The door creaked open. ‘Your highness, the envoy from the Clave demands to speak with you immediately,’ said one of Maryse’s personal guards.

‘That snake can’t give me ten seconds with my boy,’ hissed Maryse under her breath. Alec could hear the strain in her voice and pity mixed with anger, threatening to choke him.

‘Mother,’ he said without looking up.

‘You will stay here until I can _deal_ with you,’ said Maryse momentary weakness safely hidden under fury. Alec found himself ducking away from the force of it. ‘Jace, you will protect your prince. Do not fail me as Alexander has.’

Then with one last look at her youngest, Maryse strode out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

‘Alec, _Alec_ ,’ Jace was on his knees beside Alec in an instant. ‘Let me heal that.’

Alec flinched away from Jace’s gentle touch. ‘It’s not bad,’ he insisted. A few scratches were less than he deserved.

But Jace knew Alec too well. ‘Did you think I was asking?’ he said _stele_ in hand. ‘Maryse is wrong.’

‘Jace––‘ Alec started

‘What is mother wrong about now?’ asked Izzy rubbing her eyes as she sat up. Alec could see the exact moment she saw Max and remembered what had happened. Her face fell but she didn’t break down.

‘Maryse said this was _Alec’s_ fault,’ said Jace over Alec’s protests. ‘Because he kissed Magnus at the wedding.’

Izzy made a noise that could only be described as a growl.

‘Angels, Alec tell me you know that isn’t true,’ she demanded. Carefully extricating herself from Max’s bed, she moved across the room to her brothers. ‘Wait! Is that a _stele_? Are you hurt? Did she hurt you?’

Jace gave Izzy a quelling look as he gently traced an _iratze_ onto Alec’s collarbone. ‘There, your good looks have been restored brother,’ he said with a weak smirk.

Izzy glared at Jace’s apparent disregard for the seriousness of the situation but Alec knew that his _parabatai_ was giving him time to compose himself and he took a minute to get his frantic breathing under control.

When he felt like he could speak without flying to pieces he said, ‘She refuses to allow M-Magnus to see him.’

‘It’s _Max_ ,’ said Izzy. ‘How can she let her prejudices hurt him like this?’

‘It’s not personal,’ said Alec automatically. Jace snorted, making it clear what he thought of that. ‘It’s not,’ Alec insisted. ‘It’s political.’

‘So she slapped you because of politics too?’ Jace asked with a look that dared Alec to argue.

Izzy gasped.

‘No,’ said Alec quietly. ‘But also yes, she needs us to fall in line.’

‘She’s stupid if she thinks hurting you will bring us to heel,’ said Izzy who had been watching the exchange with stormy eyes.

‘Slapping me was for Jace, not you Iz,’ said Alec. ‘It was a test. She wanted to see if Jace would step in.’

‘And I didn’t,’ said Jace. Alec could feel his brother’s self-loathing through their bond.

‘If you had, she would have punished you,’ he said. ‘Better that you didn’t. We need you here.’

‘But what about Max?’ demanded Izzy. ‘What is Mother doing? What are _we_ going to do?’

Alec didn’t miss the way that his sister looked to him. The weight of her faith settled on his shoulders like a satchel of stones. He had to be strong, for his siblings, all of them.

‘Mother is caught, between the Clave, Valentine and her own prejudices,’ Alec said slowly. He got slowly to his feet and moved to the bed where Max lay pale and wheezing. Tears gathered unbidden in his eyes.

‘We aren’t,’ said Izzy, tears in her eyes mirroring those in Alec’s. ‘Nothing matters but Max.’

‘We need a plan,’ countered Alec. ‘We can’t do anything if Mother locks us up.’

‘We’re already under guard,’ Jace pointed out. ‘I doubt they’d just let us walk out.’

‘That’s not a coincidence,’ admitted Alec, pinching the bridge of his nose. ‘Lydia informed me this morning that we’re under suspicion.’

‘What?’ Izzy burst out. ‘They think one of us did this?’

‘The Clave says that Jace is a spy for Valentine and I’m poisoned by my _parabatai_ bond. Valentine says we’re working for the Downworlders. I’m tainted by my association with Magnus and you’re being used by the Seelies.’ said Alec.

Izzy stared. Finally she said, ‘I’m not even sure if I’m angrier that they think we would hurt Max or that those idiots don’t think I’m capable of committing treason of my own accord.’

Jace barked out a laugh. ‘No one who knows you would think you incapable of treason or free will, Iz.’

‘We need to act carefully,’ said Alec bringing them back to the greater issue. ‘Lydia will continue to pass along what news she can but we have to assume that the Circle and the Clave are both against us for their own ends.’

‘And the Downworld?’ asked Jace.

‘The Council won’t back us,’ said Izzy immediately. ‘They can’t afford it. I have contacts if I can reach them but there will be no official support.’

'Magnus will do what he can for us,’ said Alec. Then after a beat he added, ‘This _is_ treason.’

‘It can hardly be treason if we are protecting the heir to the kingdom,’ said Izzy making it clear that she didn’t care whether it was or not.

‘Mother would see us banished or imprisoned if we are caught,’ said Alec. ‘But the Circle would see us dead and likely the Clave would too.’

‘I’d rather be dead than face Valentine’s punishment,’ muttered Jace.

Alec wondered if Jace was remembering the aftermath of their _parabatai_ ceremony like he was. Becoming Jace’s _parabatai_ has been a desperate last ditch effort on Alec’s part to keep Jace with the Lightwoods. Izzy had overheard a conversation between their parents about sending Jace back to the Morgansterns for good. Faced with losing Jace to Valentine, who was nothing short of a monster, the boys had illegally completed the _parabatai_ ceremony alone, with Izzy as a witness. When they had come forward, Maryse and Robert had been forced to go along with the ceremony in public as breaking the bond could be fatal and Alec had still been the crown prince. Alec had been confined to his room for weeks after, not allowed contact with anyone outside of his parents, even Izzy. The beating that Jace got from Valentine had nearly killed him. Jace never quite trusted Maryse and Robert again after they turned him over to be punished, and Alec and Izzy never quite forgave their parents for doing it.

‘It won’t come to that,’ said Izzy. ‘It can’t. We have to succeed.’

‘We’re going to have to sneak Magnus in somehow,’ said Alec.

‘Or get Max out,’ added Jace.

Alec winced. ‘Getting Max out would be better in the long run but I don’t see how it could be done. Not to mention how it would go for Mother.’ Izzy and Jace gaped at him. ‘You know what I mean. We don’t want to start a civil war.’

‘We might not have a choice,’ Izzy pointed out. ‘If Max is in danger here, we need to get him to safety.’

‘We don’t even know who _did_ this,’ said Jace. He looked like he wanted to hit something.

‘So many enemies, so little time,’ said Izzy with a humorless smile.

‘I doubt it was the Clave,’ said Alec. ‘But we can’t actually rule them out.’

‘It definitely could have been the Circle,’ said Jace. ‘And even if it wasn’t, Valentine will have a plan to spin the situation to his advantage.’

‘We also can’t rule out the Downworlders,’ said Izzy reluctantly. ‘Camille Belcourt would be all over something like this.’

‘Angels above!’ said Jace smiling darkly. ‘Is there anyone who actually likes our family?’

Alec didn’t begrudge him the humor. All three of them were pushed to their emotional limits. Alec hadn’t slept more than three hours since Izzy found Max and as far as he knew, Jace hadn’t slept at all.

‘One of needs to stay with Max at all times,’ said Alec. ‘It’s possible that the poisoner meant for Max to fall ill but it’s also possible he was supposed to die and someone might come back to finish the job.’

‘We left out a group of suspects,’ said Jace. ‘It could have been someone at Court, even someone in our household. We can’t trust _anyone_.’

‘I can’t believe that any of them could hurt _Max_ ,’ said Izzy but she nodded,

Jace turned to Alec. ‘I know you don’t want to hear this, but what about Lydia?’

‘She could have destroyed us after the wedding,’ said Alec biting back his initial impulse to yell at Jace for the suggestion. ‘I don’t see what she would gain from this.’

‘Revenge,’ offered Izzy hesitantly. ‘Or maybe it’s her parents?’

‘You offered to marry her again if Maryse let Magnus come,’ said Jace. ‘Maybe that was the point.’

Alec took a deep breath attempting to force himself back to calm. It wasn’t working very well. He was about to tell Jace just how much they owed to Lydia when he saw a brief glint of light out of the corner of his eye.

‘Get down!’ he shouted throwing himself over Max.

Pain lanced down his arm but he didn’t feel any blood. He tried to grab the _sereph_ dagger he kept in his boot but his arm refused to cooperate.

‘Alec! _Jace_! No!’ screamed Izzy.

Alec wished he had his bow. He rolled over, keeping his body in front of his unconscious brother. Izzy was facing off with a black-clad figure in the center of the room. She had her staff brandished in front of her threateningly. Behind her, Jace was slumped against the wall, his right arm a mess of blood and his face bone white. He wasn’t moving and it was at that point that Alec realized the pain he was feeling wasn’t his own, but was Jace’s relayed through the _parabatai_ bond.

‘You will all fall,’ hissed the black-clad figure in an unnatural voice.

To Alec’s horror, the would-be-assassin’s hands lit up with glittering black energy. He needed to move.

‘Leave while you still can _Demon_ ,’ snarled Izzy.

The demon cackled making Alec’s flesh crawl. With its attention on Izzy for the moment, Alec knew he needed to move fast. He scooped Max into his arms trying not to let his brother’s limp body slow him down. Unfortunately, his movements attracted the demon’s gaze.

‘Leaving the party so soon?’ said the thing. ‘I think not.’

A globe of black fire hit the bed inches from Alec and Max. The bed went up, swallowed by black fire, and Alec turned so he was between Max and the sinister flames.

‘Go back hell,’ screamed Izzy, slashing at the demon with her staff. It made contact and the demon shrank away from the silver, hissing.

‘You’ll pay for that _Bitch_ ,’ it snarled.

The next globe of fire hit Izzy’s staff dead center. She flew back, hitting the wall with a crack that shook the room. When she fell, she didn’t get up.

‘Izzy,’ screamed Alec. The fire from the bed had spread trapping him and Max in the corner of the room. The flames seemed to suck the very air from the room and Alec gasped for breath.

‘A pity that didn’t break her scrawny neck,’ said the demon. It was striding towards Alec and Max now.

Alec carefully lowered Max’s unconscious form to the ground as far from the fire as possible. He wished he had a better weapon than a dagger wielded in his left hand, but he would defend his brother with his bare hands if he had to.

As the demon approached, the flames parted to make way for it. Alec gritted his teeth against Jace’s suffering and his own exhaustion and brandished his dagger in front of him. It glowed white hot, like a lone star in the midst of the glittering black fire. Alec forced himself not to back down. He would die protecting his siblings, he only hoped it wouldn’t be in vain.

‘Time to die,’ said the demon readying another blast.

‘I couldn’t have said it better,’ said Jace and he stabbed his _sereph_ blade into the demon’s back.

The demon screamed and exploded in black fire. Jace screamed too but he didn’t withdraw his blade until the demon turned to dust.

‘Jace,’ gasped Alec. He was on his knees but he didn't remember falling ‘Jace-Jace- _Jace_.’

The pain was so bad he could barely breath. Alec couldn’t imagine how his _parabatai_ was still standing. He tried to get to his feet so he could get to Jace, so he could heal him.

‘No,’ choked Jace, his pale face was gray with pain. ‘St-stay with Max.’

‘I’ve got him,’ said Izzy. She stumbled over, leaning on her staff. Alec could see blood on the back of her neck. But she waved him off. ‘Help Jace,’ she ordered. ‘He needs you.’

Jace collapsed the moment Alec’s hands touched him.

‘Alec,’ he gasped. ‘Alec, it _hurts_.’

‘I've got you,’ soothed Alec. ‘It's okay. I'm here.’

It was bad. Jace’s right arm was unrecognizable. From elbow to shoulder, it was just a mass of blood and burns. Alec was pretty sure he could see bone and he wanted to throw up.

‘Are you okay, Izzy?’ he asked as he traced healing runes onto every spare inch of space on Jace's body.

‘Concussion,’ said Izzy. ‘No change with Max. He's no worse off than he was.’

‘Good,’ said Alec. His voice was hoarse and his throat screamed in pain.

‘You’re bleeding,’ slurred Jace brushing Alec's cheek with his other arm, which, Alec noted, was also burned.

‘I‘m fine,’ said Alec. ‘It's probably your blood anyway.’

But Jace had attracted Izzy’s attention and she peered at Alec in the dim light.

‘By the angel, Alec please tell me those aren't burns on your back,’ she said sounding horrified.

Alec wasn’t actually sure if there were burns on his back. He reached back to see and the pain stole his breath away.

‘Raziel! Alec stop!’ ordered Izzy. Alec’s vision went spotty but he knew he couldn’t afford to pass out. Izzy scrambled over to her brothers, Max heavy and limp in her arms.

‘Tol’ you,’ said Jace sounding inordinately pleased with himself.

‘Give me your hand Jace,’ said Izzy. When he complied she took it gently— mindful of the burns from where he had stabbed the demon— and with her hand over his, traced an _iratze_ on Alec’s lower back.

Alec shook as the pain faded. ‘Izzy, the guards!’ he said, voice still hoarse.

Izzy shifted Max to Alec’s arms and staggered to her feet with a strangled cry. Alec carded one hand through Max’s hair while tracing a _mendelin_ on Jace’s hip, just above his _parabatai_ rune, with the other. Jace’s mangled arm was mostly healed but he was still pale and far too weak for Alec’s liking.

‘They’re dead,’ said Izzy. Her voice was flat and devastated.

‘Come here,’ said Alec. She slumped down on Jace’s other side and Alec leaned over to activate the _iratze_ on the back of her neck. Then after a beat, he also activated her _fortis_ , _farsighted,_ and _sleepless_ runes. They needed to be ready to fight.

‘We can’t stay here Alec,’ said Izzy her voice cracking. ‘They’ll come for him again.’

‘I know,’ said Alec soothingly. He could feel the exact moment that Jace passed out, slumping against Izzy with a quiet groan. Alec carefully maneuvered Max back into Izzy’s arms before activating his own battle runes.  

‘I’m scared Alec,’ admitted Izzy. ‘I’m scared for Max, and for us, and even for Mother.’

‘It’ll be okay,’ said Alec with a big brother’s conviction. In truth he was terrified but he knew what his sister needed to hear right now. He whispered a silent apology to his _parabatai_ before activating Jace’s battle runes, _sleepless_ last.

Jace jolted awake, wild-eyed and shaky. ‘Alec,’ he breathed. 'Izzy.'

‘It’s okay,’ repeated Alec. ‘I’m sorry Jace. I had to wake you.’

Jace took a deep breath and visibly collected himself. ‘What’s the plan?’ he asked.

Alec looked at his siblings, his eyes blurry with exhaustion. Izzy was holding Max, hand hovering over her staff like she was expected another attack. Jace looked terrible, sweaty, drained and too pale but his mouth was set and his _sereph_ blade was clasped loosely in his shaky hands.  _Max_  was unmoving on Izzy’s lap, Alec’s blood on his silk nightshirt. They were all counting on him.

‘We survive,’ said Alec forcing himself to his feet. It wasn’t much but here, with his siblings all still breathing beside him, it felt like it might just be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens! 
> 
> Just a quick heads up for this chapter for a brief non-explicit reference to sexual assault but that should be it for trigger warnings. As always, let me know if you want me to warn for anything else.

By the time Alec staggered through the door of their rented room after dealing with the horses, he was so drained that his glamour was starting to flicker.

‘We n-need to make a plan,’ he said haltingly one hand braced on the wall. He knew he should refresh his _sleepless_ rune but even the act of fetching his _stele_ seemed too big to contemplate.

Izzy was rubbing the back of her neck. With a sigh, she unclasped her necklace, an elegant silver pendant with a red stone that glowed in the presence of demons, and rolled her shoulders. ‘We need to sleep,’ she countered. ‘Then we need to make a plan.’

Jace was leaning against the wall next to the bed where Max was laying still and unchanged. Jace was pale and his _sleepless_ rune was puffy and red from overuse. Alec could see blood seeping through the shoulder of his coat, where the demonic fire had burned him— probably, Alec reflected, from carrying Max when they escaped. Jace’s eyes were glazed but his _sereph_ blade was out and ready.

Alec shook his head in a vain attempt to clear his thoughts. ‘I need— I need to send Magnus a fire-message,’ he said. ‘But I can’t.’

Izzy winced. ‘Is it energy?’ she asked. ‘Because I can— I can do it—’

‘No, _no_ ,’ said Alec. It took him a few moments longer to assemble his thoughts into something coherent. ‘There are spells to detect fire-messages. We’re too close to the palace to risk it.’

‘I have a contact,’ said Izzy. She rubbed the back of her neck hard and hissed in pain. ‘I can— but it will have to wait until m-morning.’

Alec frowned noticing her disjointed speech. ‘Your head still hurts?’

Izzy didn’t even bother denying it. ‘I feel like I was t-trampled by a horse. I can barely _think_.’

Alec cursed himself for not checking earlier. Head injuries were often too complex to heal with a simple _iratze_. But Izzy had been the most capable among them after the demon attack and between keeping Jace conscious and watching for assassins, Alec’s mind had been occupied with other things.

‘Come here,’ he ordered. He couldn’t properly heal a concussion, but there were runes to reduce the pain and swelling.

‘It’s not your fault, big brother,’ said Izzy. She crossed to him and they sunk to the floor in front of the fire. ‘I could have said s-something earlier but we had more pressing issues.’

As Alec runed Izzy’s back, he found himself wishing Magnus was there. Not just for Izzy but for Max, who runes couldn’t help, Jace who looked half dead, and for himself too. Alec knew that Izzy and Jace were as protective of Max and each other as he was, but Alec was the oldest and that meant he was _responsible_ for them. He desperately needed someone to share the burden with, and even though his siblings would never judge him for breaking down, he knew that what they needed was someone to be strong for them, and at the moment, Alec was the only one available.

Izzy sagged against him as he finished the runes but some of the color had returned to her cheeks. ‘Will you sleep now?’ she asked with a tired smile. ‘Before you fall over?’

‘Someone needs to be on watch,’ Alec pointed out. He looked over to the corner where Jace had gone from standing to slumped against the wall. ‘Jace?’

Jace gave a startled, gasping breath, _sereph_ blade whipping up protectively before he realized that it was just Alec.

‘I- I didn’t—’ He ran his _stele_ over his _sleepless_ rune, hands shaking, but it didn’t even flicker.

‘Jace stop,’ said Izzy. She scrambled over to him. When she got closer, Alec could hear her sharp intake of breath. ‘Alec come here.’

Alec tried to get to his feet again but sitting down had been a mistake because he couldn’t seem to manage getting back up. He ended up half crawling, half dragging himself to his siblings. Izzy had one hand pressed to Jace’s forehead and up close, Alec could see how flushed his cheeks were.

‘I’m fine,’ said Jace his voice thin and unconvincing. ‘ _I’m_ _fine_ , Iz.’

‘You aren’t,’ snapped Izzy.

Jace staggered to his feet against Izzy’s sharp protests. His face went even paler, if that was possible, and his eyes rolled back in his head without warning.

 _‘Jace_!’ Izzy and Alec shouted at the same time.

Alec scrambled to catch his _parabatai_ but only managed to brush Jace’s limp fingers before his own dizziness left him reeling. Izzy had slightly more luck, managing to cradle Jace’s head and shoulders before he hit the ground.

‘Raziel!’ she gasped. ‘Alec look at his arm!’

Alec squeezed his eyes shut until he felt like he could move without the room spinning. When he had centered himself, Alec followed Izzy’s gaze to Jace’s arm. She had pushed Jace’s sleeve up as high as it could go and Alec could see that what he had thought was just scabs reopening, was actually an ugly looking wound that had failed to heal over at all. His blood ran ice cold as Jace shivered.

‘It looks infected,’ Alec said because it was better than saying what he was really thinking.

Izzy’s hand ghosted over Jace arm without touching it. ‘Poison,’ she whispered.

Alec glanced from Max on the bed, to Jace in Izzy’s arms. It couldn’t be the same poison. It was too horrible to contemplate. Jace _had_ to wake up because they needed him, _Alec_ needed him. It was that simple.

‘Izzy—’

She cut him off. ‘I need to see your back, Alec,’ she said hiding fear under a businesslike sharpness that reminded Alec of their mother, even though he knew better than to say so. ‘If it was the fire you could be— just let me see.’

Alec turned awkwardly so that Izzy could peel back the fabric of his shirt.

‘Thank the Angel,’ she breathed sounding close to tears.

‘Then it wasn’t the fire?’ he asked.

Izzy shook her head, frustrated. ‘Or it didn’t get deep enough. It’s impossible to say without ... tools or magic or ... or something.’

Alec was hit with another wave of exhaustion but he rode it out. ‘What— what can we do for Jace now?’

‘Nothing,’ she all but snarled. ‘Nothing at all. We just have to hope he doesn’t— like with Max— we— I—’

Alec cut her off by pulling her into a tight embrace. Jace’s body was pressed between them, radiating fever heat but Alec pushed down his panic to focus on his sister.

‘It’s not your fault Izzy,’ he said into her hair. ‘None of this is your fault.’

‘What if he dies Alec,’ Izzy said so softly he could barely hear it. ‘What if they both die?’

Alec’s heart ached for her and he wished for nothing more than the power to fix everything with a snap of his fingers. ‘We can’t think like that. We just need to make it until dawn and go from there.’

Izzy took a shuddering breath and Alec could almost see her packing her emotions away. ‘We need to try and keep his temperature down,’ she said after a moment.

‘Should we try to wake him?’ asked Alec  making quick work of Jace’s coat and doublet.

Izzy, who had been unlacing Jace’s trousers, stopped and put a hand on Alec’s shoulder. ‘It’s not the same as Max. Max is in a magical coma, like he’s frozen in time. This is just poison, Jace will be fine.’

‘Because demonic poison is so safe?’ said Alec his temper fraying. Izzy’s hand tightened to the point of painful and he felt like a brute. ‘I’m sorry, Iz,’ he said wearily. ‘It’s just been a long day.’

Izzy finished with the laces, and stripped off Jace’s trousers, leaving him in just his leggings and under-tunic. ‘Help me get him on the other bed, away from the fire.’

Jace whimpered when they moved him, and Alec was reminded of Jace as a child, before he had learned to hide anything that could be seen as a weakness. Alec, who had a unique insight into Jace’s feelings though the _parabatai_ bond, knew that while Jace was more open with his siblings than anyone else, he was still guarded.

‘We’re here Jace,’ said Izzy softly.

‘We’ll always be here,’ said Alec.

The moment was interrupted by loud knocking from somewhere downstairs.

‘Open up in the name of the Crown!’ demanded a gruff voice.

Alec and Izzy froze.

‘The glamour failed,’ whispered Izzy horrified.

Alec swallowed. He had hoped the decoy they runed to look like the sleeping Max would buy them until morning at least. ‘We need to shift _now_.’

‘What about Jace?’ asked Izzy but she was looking at Max. ‘He can’t hold a shift if he’s unconscious.’

‘I’ll worry about Jace,’ said Alec. ‘Get Max under the covers like he’s just sleeping. I have a plan for that too.’

They worked quickly and quietly, conscious of the sound of stomping boots in the halls below them. Izzy traced her _shapeshift_ rune and was adjusting Max on the bed before it finished. Alec dug through his one bag until he found what he was looking for and tossed it to his sister, who caught it reflexively.

‘Alec!’ she gasped. ‘A misdirect charm? Where did you get this?’

‘Where do you think?’ said Alec pulling Jace’s under-tunic up to reveal the _parabatai_ rune over his hip. ‘It’s one time only and it only lasts ten minutes so we have to time this right.’

Izzy shook her head as long blonde hair spilled down over her shoulders. ‘Alec tell me you’re not doing what I think you’re doing.’

Alec pressed his lips together and ran his _stele_ over Jace’s rune and then his own. When the bond snapped to life, the backlash would have sent him to the floor if Izzy hadn’t caught his arm with the hand not holding the charm.

‘It’s the only way,’ insisted Alec. ‘This way I can hold the shift for both of us.’

‘And what, hope they don’t notice you look like the same person?’ asked Izzy gently guiding Alec to sit on the bed.

‘I’m more worried about passing out before they leave,’ said Alec, voice brittle as he reactivated his _sleepless_ and _shapeshift_ runes with a shudder. ‘We can be twins if it comes up.’

The shift slid over Alec and Jace like water, red-gold hair, tan skin and farmer’s muscles. Outside, the footsteps grew closer and Jace tossed restlessly.

‘Promise me you’ll grab Max and run if it goes sideways,’ said Alec softly.

‘Alec ...’ said Izzy.

‘It’s _Max_ , Izzy,’ said Alec. ‘You have contacts in the Downworld. You could do it. Promise.’

‘Only if I have no other choice,’ she whispered pulling him close. After a beat, she let go and went to Max’s side.

‘Don’t break the charm until the last minute,’ cautioned Alec. ‘We can risk it dropping while they’re here. We just need to stay quiet and comply.’

‘Alec,’ said Izzy. ‘Alec, if—’

She was cut off by a fit of violent knocking on the door.

‘Open in the name of the Crown!’ You will submit to questioning and your room will be searched for contraband!’

Alec half stumbled to the door not bothering to hide his weakness. He was a terrible actor but he didn’t need to act right now. He was exhausted and terrified and their lives depended on the guards not suspecting that anything was amiss. He unlatched the door. ‘Please, what do you—’

‘Move!’ growled the man shoving Alec out of the way.

Alec almost lost his footing but when he caught his balance, he realized that he recognised Jeremy Pontmercy, one of the younger palace guards, who was under suspicion of spying for Valentine. Alec tried to keep the revelation off of his face.

‘What is this about?’ asked Izzy tearfully ringing her hands over Max’s bed. Alec knew she was acting but he couldn’t see a trace of his sister under the veneer of frightened mother. Even so, he knew what she was doing. He didn’t see her break the charm but he felt it snap into place as three other guards stomped in and began to rifle through bags.

‘I will ask the questions,’ said Pontmercy harshly. ‘Why are you in Alicante? What is your business here?’

‘My son and my husband are sick,’ said Izzy keeping her gaze on the floor. ‘We seek aid.’

‘Disgusting,’ said Pontmercy under his breath.

Alec braced himself against the wall not daring to move. For a second it seemed like it might work.

‘What is this?’ One of the other guardsman held up Izzy’s necklace and Alec stomach dropped.

‘A family heirloom,’ lied Izzy not betraying any panic in her voice.

‘Looks pretty nice for a farm girl like you,’ said Pontmercy. ‘You steal it, girl?

‘No, I would never— I just want to help my son,’ whimpered Izzy, making Alec’s stomach clench. If Pontmercy saw the necklace, he would recognise it.

‘Bring it here Cartwright,’ said Pontmercy.

Alec forced himself not to move. He would get them all killed if he attacked now. On the bed, the surge of emotion made Jace shudder, moaning softly. Alec tried to breath. He had to remember that with the bond open like it was, everything he did would affect Jace too.

‘No, that’s mine,’ whined Izzy.

Alec stared at her. What was she doing?

‘Shut up!’ barked Pontmercy.

Alec watched Izzy shift her weight as Cartwright handed the necklace to Pontmercy. The second his hand closed around it, Izzy launched herself at Pontmercy.

‘My father gave that to me! You can’t have it! It’s mine!’ Her attack took him off guard and he stumbled back into the bed. Alec suddenly understood exactly what she was doing.

‘Bitch,’ snarled Pontmercy dropping the necklace and grabbing Izzy by the hair.

Alec found his voice. ‘Please, she is mad with grief,’ he begged.

Izzy thrashed and the guards stared at her and Pontmercy.

‘I could bring her in for assault,’ he said wrenching her head back. Izzy cried out in not quite feigned pain.

‘Take our money,’ said Alec. ‘Take what you like. Please, she didn’t mean it.’

‘I could be persuaded to take something else,’ said Pontmercy. The way his gaze lingered on Izzy’s chest made it clear what he meant and Alec wanted nothing more than to snap the bastards neck on the spot.

‘Come on Pontmercy. They’re not here,’ said another guard from near the door. ‘Stop wasting time. We still have to search the rest of the street.’

Pontmercy growled but he dropped Izzy, who stayed where she fell. ‘You can take the basement of the next one Blackthorn.’

‘What about the necklace?’ asked Cartwright as the guards turned to go.

Alec held his breath.

‘Worthless,’ said Pontmercy. ‘That peasant bitch is crazy.’

He slammed the door shut without another glance back at the disguised Lightwoods.

 

Alec waiting until the sound of heavy footsteps had faded until he rounded on Izzy. ‘In what way was that complying? Did he hurt you?’

‘I’m fine Alec,’ said Izzy though her wince as she sat up belied the truth of her words. ‘I needed to get him under the influence of the charm and I did.’

Alec went over to her and they sat for a moment without speaking, huddled between the beds where their unconscious brothers slept. Eventually Alec’s shift flickered and fell and Izzy sighed.

‘There’s no way I’ll convince you to let me take first watch is there?’ she asked.

Alec shook his head and then regretted it as the motion left him dizzy.

‘At least deactivate your rune with Jace so he’s not draining you,’ said Izzy making it clear with her tone that if Alec didn’t do it himself, she’s hold him down and do it by force.

‘Fine,’ said Alec running his _stele_ over his hip with shaking hands.

Izzy got to her feet and looked Jace over, hands brisk and eyes soft. ‘It’s an open secret that Pontmercy is in Valentine’s pocket.’

‘Could be a coincidence,’ said Alec without feeling.

‘Someone tipped them off that we were gone,’ said Izzy frowning at Jace’s arm. ‘Hold him down. I need to rebandage this.’

Alec dragged himself up leaning on the bed for support. ‘They’re keeping it under wraps for now.’

‘The ‘contraband’ thing?’ said Izzy concentrated on her work. ‘Do you think it’s Mother or ...?’

‘Well it’s not Valentine,’ said Alec gritting his teeth. He was too tired to block the bond fully and Jace’s pain was making him nauseous. ‘He’d love to nail us for treason.’

‘Could be the Clave,’ said Izzy rewrapping Jace’s shoulder with fresh makeshift bandages. ‘Valentine already defected. Might reflect badly on them.’

‘Or maybe they’re until people are awake waiting to declare us all traitors,’ said Alec. ‘No way to tell. We can’t do anything until morning anyway.’

‘If you don’t wake me for second watch I will kick your ass,’ said Izzy.

‘I’ll wake you,’ said Alec. ‘Just get some sleep while you can.’

As Izzy crawled into bed next to Max, Alec sunk into the one chair, next to the fire, and re-activated his overtaxed _sleepless_ rune. Seven hours left until dawn. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can the Lightwoods ever catch a break? Not with me as an author! Sorry not sorry :) Next chapter should be up in the next two weeks. 
> 
> What should you expect? Magnus finally makes his debut, Jace hallucinates and Izzy gets a lead on their demonic assassin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy takes matters into her own hands and discovers a secret, Jace takes a turn for the worse, and Magnus comes to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! This one got quite a bit longer than I was expecting. What can I say, I enjoyed Izzy's little adventure. 
> 
> Warnings for child abuse and torture in flashbacks. Nothing too graphic but it is there.

Alec jolted awake so suddenly that it took him a few moments to realize where he was. 

‘Shit, Alec! Sorry,’ said Izzy frowning. ‘I wanted to let you sleep.’

Alec noticed the bloody rags in her hands and realized that she must have been cleaning Jace’s wound. 

‘It’s fine,’ he said. His throat protested and his back felt painfully tight when he tried to move.

Izzy noticed his wince. ‘You too? My head is clearer but my body feels like I went three rounds with you and Jace tag-teaming me.’

‘How is he?’ asked Alec. 

Izzy’s face fell. ‘Not good, worse.’

‘If I—’

‘No,’ said Izzy quickly. ‘We try contacting Magnus first. Jace wouldn’t want you draining yourself for him and you’re more help on your feet anyway.’ 

Alec had to admit she had a point. He couldn’t bring himself to ask about Max. Izzy would have said something if there was any change. 

‘They’re on high alert in the palace,’ he said. ‘We can’t contact Magnus from here. It’s too dangerous ... and with Jace and M-Max ...’

‘I have a plan that you’re going to hate,’ said Izzy frowning down at Jace’s wound, which she was still carefully cleaning, through rubbed red eyes. ‘I’m going to leave this uncovered for now. Sometimes the clean air can help.’

‘Clean?’ said Alec trying to make her smile. ‘Have you looked out the window?’ 

‘It’s no palace,’ said Izzy but Alec got the feeling that her thin smile was more for his benefit than anything else. ‘Alec, will you hear me out at least?’

Alec cocked his head expectantly as he forced himself out of the chair he’d fallen asleep in and over to Jace’s side, between the two beds. His breath caught in his scratchy throat when he saw Jace’s face. Izzy was right. Their brother looked even worse than last night. Jace’s face was a sickly grey-white set off by the unnatural spots of color blooming on his cheeks. He was shivering uncontrollably and making soft wheezing sounds that made Alec want to pull him close.  

‘You’re going to give me a message for Magnus and I’m going to send it,’ said Izzy. 

Alec opened his mouth to ask how she was planning on doing that, but Izzy beat him to it. 

‘I’m going to send it at the Court.’

‘Absolutely not Izzy. No!’ said Alec automatically. ‘Alone? At the Court? Unglamoured? That’s suicide.’ 

‘I’ll be alone regardless,’ Izzy pointed out stubbornly. ‘And with the Queen situation they way it is, no one will look for us there. It’s a stupid place to seek shelter.’

‘Exactly my point,’ snapped Alec. ‘I can go and send it from the market and you can stay here just as easily.’

Izzy raised an eyebrow. ‘And when Jace gets worse and you pass out?’ 

Alec glared at her. 

‘You think they don’t have anti-glamour charms at the market by now? They’re on high alert and like it or not Alec, I’m the better choice.’

‘I don’t like it,’ said Alec but he knew she was right. He wasn’t a good actor and he was terribly tall. Izzy had a way about her, shifting between personas as easily as breathing. Alec on the other hand, had poured all of his energy in pretending to be the perfect son. There was no room to contemplate being anything else ... until Magnus. Of course all of that was useless now. Alec ached.  

‘I can do this Alec,’ Izzy reassured him. ‘I won’t take risks. Meliorn will be expecting me by now. He’ll be ready.’

Alec leaned over the bed to grasp her shoulder. ‘I don’t like it,’ he repeated. 

‘I know,’ said Izzy, glancing down at Jace. Her voice wavered. ‘But it’s the best plan we’ve got right now.’ 

‘Can I— can I do anything for him?’ asked Alec. Alec’s battlefield medicine skills were fine, he was proficient if not amazing, but poison was beyond him. He didn’t dare voice it, but he knew that truthfully, without tools, poison was beyond Izzy too. They were fumbling around in the dark, praying that Jace’s life wasn’t forfeit. Nevermind what in the Angel’s name they were supposed to do about Max. Alec wished it was possible to summon Magnus just by thinking of him, by wanting him, by needing him.

‘I’ve used some modified  _ cold _ runes to try and get his fever down,’ said Izzy. ‘But it hasn’t had much effect. The  _ iratze _ you did yesterday seems to be handling the pain but ...’ 

_ But _ ... 

Izzy glanced over Alec’s shoulder where Max was lying on the bed, under the covers, unmoved from last night. She blinked rapidly and Alec squeezed her shoulder. 

‘We’re gonna be okay Iz,’ he said. ‘All of us. We’ll figure this out.’

‘I hope so big brother,’ said Izzy her voice thick with unshed tears. She rarely cried but the past few days had brought it out in all of them. 

‘I know so,’ said Alec firmly. They had to be. Jace was depending on them.  _ Max _ was depending on them. They were on their own now and there were no other options. It wasn’t as if they could go back to the palace and be accepted with open arms. Even if their mother would take them back without consequences, the Clave and Valentine would demand punishment. 

Izzy nodded and straightened her back as she stood. ‘How long will it take you to write the message?’

Alec glanced down blushing as he withdrew a folded piece of parchment from his coat. 

Izzy took it squeezing his hand firmly as she did. ‘I’ll be back as soon as I can.’

‘Be careful Izzy,’ said Alec without meeting her gaze.  _ Please _ . 

‘I always am,’ she said a trace of her usual smile flitting over her face as she slipped out the door without another word.

* * *

 

Izzy forced herself to walk slow and casual down the street. It was hard. She knew better than to draw attention to herself by rushing but it felt like every person she passed was looking at her. She pulled her cloak, borrowed from Alec, tighter around her and tried not to shiver. The sky was grey and the palace guards were out in force. All and all, it was a grim picture and she’d be relieved to get off the street. 

She made it to her first destination with only one close call. A guard had gotten a little too close to her hiding spot in the mouth of an alley and she’d had her hand on the knife hidden in her bodice but he’s been distracted by a pickpocket and she’d managed to slip away.

She ducked into the doorway of the Hunter’s Moon making sure her face was hidden in shadow. She had allies here, but she also had enemies. The Downworld wasn’t kind to outsiders, Shadowhunters least of all. All it would take was a tip to the guard to sign her death warrant and she wasn’t about to risk it. She picked her way through the crowd carefully, making sure not to draw any untoward attention. At the bar, a slender black girl was serving drinks with a wicked smile. 

‘Luna,’ said Izzy just loud enough to make herself heard. 

Maia looked up, yellow wolf eyes blazing. ‘Shadow, I didn’t expect you tonight.’ 

‘It’s been an eventful couple of days,’ said Izzy mildly. ‘I have something for you. Can we talk?’ 

‘Simon, get out here. I need to talk with Shadow!’ shouted Maia. 

The pale boy poked his head out from the back room, fangs on full display. ‘Fine, but you owe me.’

Maia rolled her eyes and motioned for Izzy to follow her into the back. As she passed Simon, he stiffened. 

‘Is that ...’

Izzy’s hand snapped the the hilt of her knife but Maia put a hand on her shoulder, fingers resting dangerously on Izzy’s pulse point. ‘He won’t talk,’ she said. ‘He’s got secrets of his own. You have my word.’ 

Izzy nodded, leaning in to the touch as they rounded the corner and came out in a storeroom. ‘Hey,’ she whispered. 

‘I thought—’ Maia started. 

Izzy cut her off whirling around to face the other girl. ‘Can’t stay long. It’s bad.’

‘How bad?’ asked Maia pushing the hood back from Izzy’s face. 

‘Hanging if I’m lucky,’ said Izzy her voice coming out strained despite her attempts to sound cocky. ‘My brothers are in trouble and I need to get to the Court.’ 

‘What the fuck Izzy! Why don’t you just turn yourself in to the nearest guardhouse while you’re at it,’ snapped Maia, her nails lengthening to claws for a bare moment before shrinking back to nothing. 

‘I don’t need a lecture,’ said Izzy. ‘I need supplies.’ 

‘You have something to trade?’ asked Maia cocking her head. ‘I don’t do free. Not even for pretty princesses.’

‘Keep your voice down,’ snapped Izzy. ‘Of course I brought something to trade and Shadow isn’t a princess.’ 

‘Isn’t she?’ said Maia but she didn’t protest as Izzy withdrew twin  _ seraph _ daggers from her cloak. 

Izzy handed them over to Maia watching as the light flickered and sputtered out as the knives passed between them. Izzy didn’t know what use the werewolves had for  _ adamas _ but she didn’t have time to worry about it now. Her brothers needed her. 

‘You must be desperate,’ said Maia. 

‘Something’s coming Maia,’ said Izzy catching and holding the other girl’s yellow eyes. ‘It don’t know what it is yet but it’s not good, not for any of us.’

‘They’re saying the crown prince is missing, that the queen is locked up,’ said Maia. ‘The palace says nothing. Is it true?’

Izzy nodded stiffly. 

_ Mother _ . 

‘We didn’t have a choice,’ she said. ‘The palace isn’t safe anymore.’ 

‘I’ll get you what you need,’ said Maia slipped the  _ adamas _ hilts into a hidden pocket in her coat. After a beat she added, ‘I hope you know what you’re doing, princess.’ Before ducking through a previously hidden door in the wall. 

 

Izzy left the Jade Wolf with a dusty brown wig and a borrowed pair of battered pants and a strange sense of normalcy that had been missing since the— the attack. She still had a seraph blade in her bodice but she had traded the ones at her hip for silver and iron. She was hoping that the latter wouldn’t cause a scene at Court. She certainly wasn’t about to go in unarmed. She was reckless but she didn’t have a death wish. 

It didn’t take her long to make her way to the the ivy arch where she usually met Meliorn and she was relieved to see him leaning against the arbor with cat-like grace. 

‘Isabelle,’ he said expression inscrutable.

‘I wasn’t sure if you’d be here,’ she said. 

‘They say you’re a traitor to the crown,’ he said. 

‘That’s more than the werewolves know,’ said Izzy trying to deflect attention from the pang that shot through her at his words. When Meliorn fixed her with an insistent look she relented. ‘I have always been loyal to the prince and I always will be.’

‘But not the royal family,’ said Meliorn. 

Izzy ran her hands through her hair. Could he not just leave it be? But he wouldn’t, couldn’t. She knew how he was, direct even by his own people’s standards. It was one of the things she had loved about him once upon a time. 

‘No,’ she admitted. It was harder to say than she had thought it would be but it felt good to say it out loud. 

Visitors the the Court were not required to tell the truth. They were not allowed to wear enchantments, glamours or shifts but they were not required to be any more honest than that. But Izzy hadn’t wanted to be just another visitor, and so, she had learned to speak the language of half truths and omission that the Seelies traded in. The Seelies were nothing but honest but they were the best liars she knew. 

‘We should get off the street,’ said Meliorn. ‘But you must tread lightly. The Queen will not take kindly to your presence here.’

‘I only need to send a fire message and get some information,’ said Izzy. ‘I can’t stay. My brothers need me.’

They ducked under the arbor and Izzy stumbled as the wards hit her but caught herself easily. 

‘You are out of practice,’ said Meliorn mildly. 

‘Is that your way of saying you want me to visit more often?’ she teased. Then added, ‘It’s been a hard couple of days. I’m off balance.’

‘I have heard about the young prince,’ said Meliorn. ‘They say he’s been spirited away.’ 

‘They aren’t wrong,’ said Izzy. Thinking of Max made her heart ache. ‘He was in danger and you know my brothers and I would never let anything happen to him.’

‘You play a dangerous game Isabelle,’ said Meliorn leading her in to a small sitting room. 

‘The only ones worth playing,’ said Izzy shedding her cloak easily and retrieving Alec’s letter from the inside pocket. 

‘The color doesn’t suit you,’ said Meliorn gesturing to her hair. 

‘It isn’t meant to,’ said Izzy. ‘I can’t be Isabelle right now.’

‘And who would you be if not Isabelle?’ said Meliorn stepping towards her gracefully. 

Izzy turned away kneeling by the fireplace and taking out her  _ stele _ . ‘I am sometimes called Shadow.’

‘I see you have not forgotten all of our ways,’ he said. ‘Your grasp of our language is still intact.’ 

‘That it is,’ she said tracing the  _ message _ rune onto the parchment and tossing it into the fire. 

‘The shadow cannot exist without the light,’ said Meliorn. 

Izzy rolled her eyes. ‘I expect this sort of thing from Mag—’ 

Meliorn cut her off with a sharp gesture. She could hear voices in the hallway. 

‘Who is—’ she whispered but Meliorn shook his head sharply. 

‘You should not have come,’ he said softly. ‘I was foolish to allow you in.’

‘What?’ asked Izzy her voice barely more than a breath. 

‘Do not say a word Isabelle,’ said Meliorn. ‘You must be the Shadow as you claim if you are to leave with your life.’ 

She stared. It had to be the queen outside but she had never seen Meliorn like this. She was about to ask him what was happening when he slipped out the door, shutting it tightly behind him. 

‘My queen,’ Izzy heard him say. 

She had to strain to hear the queen’s response. ‘I want the girl found.’

Her blood ran ice cold. ‘If I found her, she would be here, your majesty,’ said Meliorn. 

Izzy could almost hear the queen turning the words over in her mind, searching for weaknesses. ‘And have you found her?’

‘I’m afraid I have not yet begun to search,’ said Meliorn. ‘I fear it would be in vain.’

_ Because I’m already here _ , thought Izzy. Meliorn was playing a dangerous game. His words were easily skirting the line of insubordination and the queen was not forgiving. 

‘If you come back without her, it will not go well for you,’ said the queen and Izzy heard the sound of a hand hitting flesh. ‘See that you do not disappoint me.’ 

There was a beat of silence and Izzy had to remind herself to breath. 

Then an unfamiliar voice cut in, ‘So hard to find competent help I find.’ 

It was a man but something about his voice was off. All the right inflection was there but there was something unnatural, something empty, that chilled her to the core. 

‘If one fails to get the job done,’ said the queen. ‘Another can be sent easily enough.’

The man laughed, a cold humorless sound, like a knife scraping stone. ‘If at first you don’t succeed, try again.

* * *

 

Alec was worried. Max was in a magically induced coma, Jace was poisoned and in pain, Izzy was courting death with the Seelies and there was nothing Alec could do for any of them. He was stuck in a cramped inn room with nothing but a  _ seraph  _ blade and a damp cloth for his  _ parabatai _ ’s forehead. It was hard not to feel powerless. 

Alec couldn’t say how long Izzy had been gone for— over an hour for sure— but Jace had taken a turn for the worse, his fevered whimpers turning into cries, which in turn become dry sobs. 

‘It’s okay Jace. I’m here,’ reassured Alec gently pressing the cloth— which was no longer cool but lukewarm and dusty— to his brother’s flaming face. 

‘No-no-no-please,’ pleaded Jace his voice cracking with strain.  _ ‘Please _ !’

‘Jace,’ breathed Alec. His hands hovered over the his brother’s shaking body, afraid to make something worse by touching him. Alec’s throat was thick with panic and it was getting hard to tell whether it was from Jace or himself. 

‘Alec,’ whimpered Jace. ‘ _ Alec!  _ Val— Father,  _ please _ !’ 

Alec’s hand found its way to his  _ parabatai  _ rune, which burned with unnatural heat, throbbing in time to Jace’s fluttering pulse. He glanced at Max’s still form on the other bed. Jace needed him but opening the rune connection could be dangerous and if there was an attack ...

Jace cried out throwing his hands up as if to ward off a blow and Alec’s resolve hardened. 

He stood slowly, loath to let go of Jace for even a second, and carefully traced the  _ lock _ rune on the door and under the windows. He couldn’t put up a proper barrier like a warlock, like  _ Magnus _ , but the runes should at least slow an attacker down. Task completed, he returned to Jace, pausing only to brush Max’s hair out of his face. His youngest brother’s skin was ice cold, as if he were dead, and Alec had to reassure himself that Max’s chest still rose and fell before he returned to his  _ parabatai’ _ s side. 

Jace was curled onto his side, sobbing openly and Alec was torn between hurting for his brother and hatred for those who had brought him to this point. 

He gritted his teeth and ran his  _ stele _ over Jace’s  _ parabatai _ rune, and then his own. There was a split second of freefall before the bond snapped into place and the force of it swallowed him up.

 

_ ‘You’re weak,’ spat Valentine punctuating the words with a vicious kick. ‘No son of mine will be as weak as you, and I have to beat strength into you then so be it.’  _

_ ‘Does he feel it, Angel boy?’ hissed an unfamiliar man’s voice. ‘Does your precious pararabai suffer the pain of your failures?’  _

_ ‘You aren’t ... fit to ... say h-his name,’ croaked Jace spitting blood at the speaker’s feet.  _

_ ‘You belong together,’ hissed the man viciously yanking Alec’s head back— but that was wrong, he wasn’t— ‘You’ll kill him someday.’ _

_ ‘No, no, Alec!’  _

_ ‘Maybe I should fetch him to be your playmate,’ said Valentine. ‘If you want to be connected to him so badly.’  _

_ Alec’s head spun. He felt sick. His ribs ached and his shoulders screamed from being forced to hold up his bodyweight.  _

_ ‘There’s no room for a disobedient soldier, Son,’ said Valentine almost amicably. ‘Insubordination will not be tolerated. Hit him again!’ _

_ Alec’s vision went black. Pain flared hot around his wrist and— _

 

He slammed back into his own body so hard that it physically hurt. His wrist was on fire. There were gentle hands on him and he smelled jasmine and sandalwood. 

_ Magnus. _

‘Mag-nus,’ he said his voice coming out rusty as if he had been screaming. 

‘My Alexander,’ said Magnus running a gentle hand over Alec’s wrist, trailing magic as he went. ‘I apologise for my barbaric methods.  _ Parabatai _ bonds are dangerous to interfere with directly.’

‘It’s okay,’ assured Alec. ‘If you hadn’t— I was lost. Buried under his memories. Is he ...’ 

Alec shuddered. It hurt to think of his cocky brother as the tormented boy from the memories.

‘I know what poison this is,’ said Magnus quickly. ‘I’ve put him into a dreamless sleep until I can brew the antidote. How did you end up facing a demon with hellfire?’

‘It was an assassin,’ said Alec. ‘Come to kill M-Max since it didn’t succeed the first time, I guess.’

Magnus frowned, ‘Possibly, he said. ‘Or perhaps the target was you or Jace or Isabelle.’

Alec wasn’t paying attention to Magnus’ theorizing because he was too busy leaning into the other man’s touch like it was the only thing keeping him grounded, and maybe it was. ‘I wanted to call you but Mother— and then the assassin ...’ 

‘It’s okay darling,’ said Magnus soothingly. ‘You always take on too much. We don’t have to solve everything right now. They’ll be time enough to talk about the letter and your brother’s throne later.’

‘Wait, you got the letter?’ asked Alec suddenly struggling to sit up.

‘That’s how I found you,’ said Magnus helping him up without missing a beat. ‘Why? What’s wrong?’

Alec couldn’t fight the wave of panic threatening to overtake him. ‘I didn’t send it. Izzy did. When did you get it?’

Magnus frowned. ‘A little over an hour ago. Tracking you proved difficult.’

Alec swore. ‘She went to the Court. Where is she? She should be back by now.’

Magnus helped Alec to his feet, face grim at the mention of the Seelies. ‘I don’t know Alexander, but we’ll find her.’   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a cliffhanger but I couldn't help myself. Next chapter should be up in two weeks but since that's also when my finals get real interesting ... we shall see. 
> 
> In chapter 4, Alec finally gets to freak out, Magnus plots and the palace makes an announcement about the missing siblings.


End file.
